


everything stays while u’r away/永恒博物馆

by EmptDrawr



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Eternal Museum, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptDrawr/pseuds/EmptDrawr
Summary: 当Tim Drake-never-Wayne为了生计不得不挣扎时，他遇见了表面街头混混实则纨绔子弟的韦恩家养子Jason Todd
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	1. 1/a button

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim  
> EternalMuseum

那枚琥珀色带纹路的牛角质纽扣让杰森想起他们在犯罪巷和通向哥谭广场的那条路交界处的公寓里做爱的时候。

百叶窗把哥谭惨白的日光切割成条形，投射在提姆同样苍白的皮肤上。风扇在天花板上嘎吱嘎吱地转着，却没法让他们冷下来，甚至那种周而复始的无穷无尽的声音让他们更燥热了——或许因为他们本就燥热，在逼仄的一方空间里做爱，同时享有秘密的快感和隐藏的罪恶感。

那时他尚觉得时光消解无尽，所以仿佛日子还长的不得了似的用了全身的力气顶入提姆的身体，听着他从咬紧的牙中露出的细碎呻吟走向高潮。

那一天是他们第三次做爱。

第一次是在提姆工作的那家酒吧厕所里，流俗而平凡，就像你能看到的所有异性恋同性恋的下三滥情色小说里的情节。

第二次是在提姆的公寓里，他至今记得提姆推开门时脸上那种惴惴不安和期待掺杂的表情，他知道提姆讨厌不对等的亲密关系，所以更加庆幸没有告诉他自己的老爹是哥谭市数一数二富得流油的肥鱼——如果你愿意这么说。但提姆总有一天会知道，天，他不愿意向提姆坦白自己和韦恩的千丝万缕，仿佛只要保密足够好提姆就不会从他身边溜走。

杰森摩挲着那枚牛角质纽扣时就在这样回想。Ralph Lauren的镌刻字样慢慢在他的拇指肚上清晰起来。

**为什么？为什么是拉夫劳伦？**

杰森其实从未意识到那天提姆穿着一件标榜美国梦的衬衫，那个牌子还会生产除了POLO衫以外的衣服？确实，因为提姆就穿着一件。

提姆有时会模糊地谈起自己的童年，谈起他父母，谈起那种典型的中产阶级完美家庭——当然并不完美，甚至可以说糟糕透了，只是用完美的躯壳隐藏起表面之下的错乱。那件衣角已经磨损得厉害的衬衫就是个过去的记录，来证明提姆童年的优渥生活，也标示了后来他们家的悲惨命运。

但为什么是拉夫劳伦？杰森不知道。或许这就是美国人。花了十倍百倍的价格买一件和大卖场的畅销货相差无几的衬衫并引以自豪，太美国了。

或许两种衬衫有差别，就像大卖场会用塑料、好一点的用赛璐璐来做纽扣，而拉夫劳伦用了牛角。杰森确信那是牛角，因为他在这么多年后拿起那枚纽扣对着阳光时还能看到金光乍现的纹路，就好像阳光在提姆的发丝间跳动的样子，就好像提姆总捧着的一杯咖啡，水面的暖棕色调中和了倒影的惨白灯光的样子。

但他并不觉得两者有什么差别，或许是因为提姆不管穿哪种看起来都那么……那么好看。也或许是因为提姆穿着什么对他来说并不重要，因为他更喜欢提姆什么都不穿的样子。

又或许是因为时间已经蚕食了他的记忆，让本就模糊的镜头更加面目全非。

_这种时候再留下旧物又有什么用呢？ _杰森从不回答不同的人向他提出的这个相同问题。他只希望自己拥有的不只是这颗他们做爱时不小心遗落进地板缝的纽扣。__

__他希望他有那整件衬衫，把自己埋进去就可以被提姆的气息包围。_ _

__他希望他再次有提姆整个人，双臂便能环抱，然后完美地嵌进他手臂与胸膛之间的空间。他真的很希望。_ _


	2. 2/the great gatsby

**谁不爱菲茨杰拉德？**

时至今日，杰森仍然会时不时地把那本书翻出来看看。不单是说《了不起的盖茨比》那本书，而是 **那一本** 。特定的那一本，提姆细细翻看过，留下过折页痕迹和淡淡的咖啡味的那一本。或许是提姆终日捧着的咖啡让书页侵染上了挥之不去的味道。或许那味道仅仅只是他的臆想。

后来他把书摆放到展示看台上，翻看就更加方便，但也更容易堆积灰尘，所以他需要更频繁地翻看、更频繁地回忆起提姆把这本书随意揣进兜里的样子。还有提姆鼻梁上架着眼睛安静地读书的样子，橡皮擦头随着铅笔书写上下晃动的样子。还有提姆手指划过书页边缘，头微微侧过快速抓住最后几行字、再摆正头无缝衔接地阅读下一页的样子。还有。

其实要他说，菲茨杰拉德有点……太纤细太忧伤了？珠宝般易碎的文字和那种挥之不去的忧郁感从书页间溢出，细腻得像头发丝轻轻挠你的脖子，不至于毫无感觉，但也不至于有太大的反应。他更爱海明威，又常常会读到菲茨杰拉德寄给海明威的那些书信，常常会调侃他和提姆就像海明威和菲茨杰拉德，只不过用了一种更火辣的方式阐述了他们之间的情感与联系。

而提姆，他会咯咯笑起来，然后突然严肃，面无表情地说，或许有一天我就会像盖茨比一样倒在泳池中，或是那个路中央被跑车撞死的女人——她叫什么来着？

威尔逊。麦特尔·威尔逊。

是的，就是她。

那我肯定是圣地亚哥。在风暴中努力抗争，上岸时才发现自己几乎一无所获——哈，生活总是个婊子。

然后提姆微笑。然后他们保持沉默，在昏暗的房间里望进对方的眼睛，用手指勾勒出对方的眉骨、鼻梁、嘴唇、喉结，然后往下，再往下。

杰森痛恨那时提姆如此轻率地就预言自己的未来，同时也痛恨未来的乏味，为什么？为什么未来要按照人写的剧本来走？他也痛恨起与此无关的占卜师，住在七十几街聚集成社区的吉普赛占卜师们，他曾和罗伊·哈珀共同到那几条街区寻找新鲜的刺激，结果没找到新鲜刺激（罗伊指的大概是有异域风情的大麻卷烟），也没得到什么有用的预言——全是一派胡说。

他多希望提姆也是在一派胡说。但他没有。每一次重读提姆留下的那本《了不起的盖茨比》时，杰森一遍又一遍用指尖扫过正在褪色的铅笔批注，他的思绪似乎也在跟着褪色、流淌，最后汇聚在一起，呈现出倒下的提姆，他的鲜血他的黑发他的破碎眼神，而那个眼神既没有投向他，甚至也称不上悲伤。

谁知道呢，谁知道盖茨比最后坠入泳池时眼神有没有投向港口的绿光。


	3. 3/what is life

书页上斯宾诺莎的话语被滴落的泪水浸湿时杰森才意识到自己无声地哭了出来。

“自由的人绝少思虑到死；他的智慧，不是死的默念，而是生的沉思。”

这大概就是永恒之思永恒的原因——在跨越时间牢笼后还能清晰地指明某一群人的生命方向，就像他正捧着的《生命是什么》。这是提姆留下的书，精装硬质封面，黑色底上印着E·Schrodinger，总是可以在黑暗中反射一点灯光。

其实提姆并不怎么买精装书，他过得……称得上是拮据，就算后来他知道了杰森其实是韦恩家的养子老爹有大把大把花不完的美钞，就算后来他如愿以偿地把德雷克公司重振旗鼓、当上了老板，他也仍然节约。这大概是他的一种习惯、一种个性，永远都是“只要足够”就好，用最精简的物质创造最广阔的生活及精神空间。

这种精简的生活状态就像世界万物的基本规律——保持能量最低状态才能稳定。提姆从未直接将这些话告诉过杰森，但在杰森终于可以好好读完《生命是什么》了之后，他明白过来提姆为什么会少有地买这本精装。

他的生命，像是写好的剧本，早已被印在扉页斯宾诺莎的那句话中。所以提姆倒在血泊中时如此平静，如此脱离悲伤。因为他总是想到沉思生，而非默念死。

杰森从未如此后悔自己没在提姆还留在身边时读完那本书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 薛定谔《生命是什么》这本书扉页引了斯宾诺莎说的那句。


	4. Chapter 4

水果摊总是让杰森想起倒在血泊之中的唐·柯里昂，手里捏着橘子，一枚子弹横穿过传奇教父、穿过他一手建立的地下帝国。

那是他在遇到提姆之前关于水果摊的幻想，毕竟《教父》总是每个人都该好好读、某些人该好好热爱的书。遇到提姆后他见到水果摊就不一样了。

他总是想到鳄梨——牛油果——随你怎么叫，就是那种有着可怕墨绿色表皮、可怕浅绿果肉、可怕奶油质地、可怕味道的热带水果。其实并不是每一个水果摊都会有，往往只有那种挂着布质宣传海报、门外立着“今日新鲜”小黑板的水果商店才会有，毕竟不是每个人都想花大力气从墨西哥、古巴、哥斯达黎加进口这种没多少人喜欢的水果。后来崇尚健康苗条的美国新一代让牛油果大受欢迎起来，所以美国人开始在温暖的南部种植，所以杰森开始更频繁地看到这种他不喜欢、称得上讨厌的水果。

开始更频繁地想起提姆，想起提姆给他的那个牛油果味道的吻。

“所以你知道avocado是从拉丁语来的吗。”提姆第一次在杰森面前切开一颗牛油果、去核切成薄片时，看到了杰森脸上那种 **难以置信有人会喜欢这种糟糕水果** 的表情，于是这么问杰森。

“植物名总是从拉丁语来的。”

“唔唔。”提姆把一块果丁塞进嘴里，含糊不清地应声，然后他露出了那种 **接下来的发展会精彩得让你大叫卧槽** 的表情，喉结随着吞咽上下动着，然后开口，“但是你不知道它原来的意思是卵蛋。就在拉丁文里，它是那个意思。”

杰森有点想冲过去亲提姆。他不认为还会有其他人告诉自己这样的又书呆子气又下流的冷知识，就算有，他也不认为他们会讲得像提姆这样迷人、这样正经又这样挑逗。

于是他就这么做了，在提姆刚张开嘴把下一片绿色果肉塞进嘴里咂巴咂巴时，他手臂环住提姆的腰，感受到了那具身体的热量和薄薄一层脂肪。提姆似乎有点意外，但杰森才不会让他做其他事——除了接吻。

提姆的嘴里残留着牛油果的味道，带着淡淡的甜淡淡的苦和一种说不出的味道，他的舌头甚至还感受到了没咀嚼完的果肉。恶，心里的一个小人这么说。是的是的是的，继续！心里的另一个小人这么说。结束了那个吻后，提姆看起来有点红，又有点湿漉漉的，还有点欣喜若狂。

“所以牛油果怎么样？”

“恶。这世界上大概就只你一个人会喜欢这种东西。”

提姆大笑起来，又挑了一片放进嘴里，咂巴咂巴，然后捧上杰森的脸，送上一个湿漉漉的牛油果味的吻，清新而绵长。他总喜欢这样。惹恼杰森，用杰森明确表示自己不喜欢的东西来挑战他。但杰森就是爱死了他这一点。

等到他一个人走进本来永远不会走进的水果商店，买了两个牛油果，然后再回到公寓切成薄片，像提姆一样连蜂蜜都不加就开始慢慢咀嚼时，他才想明白为什么提姆会这么喜欢这种水果。

几乎被掩埋的味道，柔软的奶油质地果肉，对人体健康的益处。就像提姆那默默的人生，就像提姆把自己隐藏起来。

他有想过摆一个牛油果在某个展示台上，后来觉得腐烂起来会很恶心便作罢。于是杰森沉默地吃完两个牛油果，转身洗干净刀子——从前是提姆，现在是他用来切牛油果的那把，然后把刀子放在了某个展示台上。

嘴里还有点未尽之味。像提姆给他的那个吻，迟迟不肯散去。


	5. 5/moleskine

提姆是个小科学狂。这一点杰森老早就知道了——他的那些爱因斯坦、玻尔、克里克、沃森的书早就出卖了提姆的性取向。大概是个 **理性恋** 。

但杰森不知道提姆会像个孩子一样剪下自己喜欢的杂志、报纸片段贴在厚厚的本册上，时不时地翻出来看，沉入自己营造出的一个世界。或许是因为提姆也总觉这行为有点幼稚，所以他从未跟杰森提过，也从未让杰森看到过那个moleskine的本子。

是在杰森整理提姆留下的旧东西时他才发现的。他庆幸自己终于在喝了两杯龙舌兰后头脑一热，敲开了那扇他以外清醒时不敢敲开的门，直面斯蒂芬妮的冷漠。

其实斯蒂芬妮并不是对他抱有巨大的恶意，杰森知道，只是太过悲伤以至于只能用冷面筑起层层情感的护墙。他经历过，也可以理解斯蒂芬妮。但理解不意味着他能够在斯蒂芬妮向他投来刀子一样的目光时不抱怨一句。

“别那么看着我。”杰森努力呲牙咧嘴才把“他妈”两个字吞了回去。

提姆葬礼后他再没见过这位所谓“提摩西·德雷克生前最亲密的朋友”。有时葬礼会让他忍不住笑出来——这么说是很混蛋，但是想想，想想那些职业主持人声线冷漠地念出棺材里躺着的那个人的生平，他的出生，他的父母，他高中参加过的体育队，他大学撰写过的新闻稿，他事业的贫瘠到富有。如此荒唐。杰森觉得自己的生命从不像提姆那样可以被堂而皇之地写成演讲稿，到时估计只有一句悲惨的“伟大的自由职业者”，甚至可能是布鲁斯·韦恩念出来的。这么一想的确很搞笑。

杰森始终觉得逃离、不再与提姆熟识的那些人见面是个正确选择——康纳，巴里，斯蒂芬妮。因为只要一见面，他们就会投来 **那种目光** ，无声地尖叫“他的死都是你的错！你！你毁了他”。杰森知道他们或许没那个意思，大概因为他自己就这么觉得，将提姆的死亡证明永久负载于自己身上。大概也是一种自虐倾向。

那天他去找斯蒂芬妮剩下的事已经记不清了，只记得自己对斯蒂芬妮说，“我来整理提姆留下的……那些。”

他们两个都同样麻木地进入阁楼开始整理旧物。灰尘弥漫。然后他听到一摞书坍塌的声响，随之而来的是斯蒂芬妮突然爆发的痛哭。

后来杰森以一种旧友的姿态抱着斯蒂芬妮，让她可以毫无顾忌地放声大哭，眼泪打湿了杰森身上一大片T恤布料。

他拖着自己经过哥谭广场，拐入某条小巷，进入老旧的公寓楼，旁边就是他曾生长过的犯罪巷。满屋子都是提姆的东西，还有他们俩共有的东西，他在拜访提姆的旧识、提姆曾经尤其喜欢的咖啡馆，甚至找到了哥谭市郊德雷克家曾住过的独栋房，努力搜寻提姆留下过的痕迹，再据为己有，像园丁鸟一样把那些痕迹拖回家。 **家。**

他把纸箱里的东西一样一样拿出来，小心清理缝隙里堆积的灰尘，再整齐放好，一边思忖每一样该放到何处的展台。就是在那时他发现了提姆那个moleskine的硬面笔记本。

手指感受到封面上凹下去的“MOLESKINE”时，杰森突然想起自己第一次与提姆谈起海明威，提姆只说了一句“他可是moleskine的死忠粉”便不再说话，而是静静听杰森侃侃而谈。那个时刻他从未在意，提姆这种唐突的事实陈述让他有点想笑，但因为实在是太不起眼，他连笑都没有，直接继续了自己的演讲。

谁能想到多年以后，他会被这个不起眼的时刻深深地击中心脏，连翻开笔记本的封皮都显得艰难。

但他最后还是成功翻开了。里面是数不清的剪贴、拼接。出现频率最高的是《时代》杂志、各种各样的机械图、狭义相对论的公式，有时还会出现一两条惠特曼的诗句。有时是小说和时评。

杰森看到了小心贴好的“探险者”的照片，旁边还有一块干掉的胶水印，带着纸张与纸张撕裂开的痕迹。或许曾经那里还有另一张照片，或许有一句话。他无法知道，只能抑制不住地去抚上那张照片，就像抚上了提姆的脸庞。他想，大概是因为提姆在看到“探险者”时眼睛总是忍不住放光，才会让他有这般的错觉。

他看着蓝色的天就好像看着提姆蓝色的眼睛。


End file.
